ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Gerwitz's Axe
I just fought him the other day for a buddy of mine, I strongly disagree with the barely killable by 2 melee's. I went rdm/nin because I read this and I don't think he went through more than 6 shadows. Can I have anymore confirmation on this guy, the notes seemed misleading, unless taken from elsewhere. --Eddie 19:09, 21 August 2006 (EDT) When I helped a freind of mine I was a 73 Thf/nin and he was a 74 Sam/Thf. Even though the mob is level 50 it seems to have 100% acc against my capped evasion. After his mighty strikes goes off with 100% acc, he took me out very quickly as I was trying to get shadows back up. However, it does hit slow enough that if I had Ni I could have lived. I could have also used Perfect Dodge but didn't have a chance to because it took me out in 5 hits before I relized what was going on. I would put 100% acc, but need some verification on that. Just fought it, altough it did not have 100% accuracy (missed carby a few times), it is still ridiculously high for its level (was over 90%). I will edit the article to reflect this. Alrehn 03:07, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Although it has high accuracy, it's pretty weak to melee damage for most 75 jobs. I just soloed him as a PLD75/WAR37 using my 2hr during mighty strikes. I meant to test how well sentinel held up against mighty strikes, but I accidentally mismacroed it earlier in the fight. Ameroth 17:58, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Fought as NIN75/RDM37 and won very easily. I was hit a total of 1 times for 0 damage (stoneskin). I was in full damage gear and I evaded/parried roughly 15% of the Axe's swings. --Ashokan 06:04, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :*Does anybody have any idea if a trio of mortals could take this thing down? Say... 55 PAL, 55 RDM, 55 DRK? Thanks. EDIT: It can; see final testimonial. --ScourgeOfAges 04:42, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Testimonials : 75 WHM/NIN no trouble at all. Keep shadows, paralyze and slow up. Easy fight :*Taru 75Dancer/37Ninja solo. Hits very accurate & hard even with heavy evasion build and Closed Position. Easy to blink tank tho and Violent Flourish as needed. :*Easily Killed Solo by 75Paladin/37Dancer :*Killed without much trouble as 75Paladin/37Warrior. Used Invincible during Mighty Strikes; sentinel would work just as well if 2hr is down. :*Easily killed solo as 75Summoner/37White Mage using Carby kiting method. :*Easily killed solo as 75Beastmaster/37Ninja using Courier Carrie and Familiar. 2-hour likely unnecessary. :*Easily killed solo as 75Red Mage/37Ninja. :*Soloed with some difficulty as 70Dancer/35Ninja. :*Easily killed solo as 75Ninja/37Red Mage. :*Very Easily duoed as 75Red Mage/37Black Mage and 75Summoner/37White Mage using Garuda's Predator Claws. :*Can be solo by a NIN75/DNC37 or DRG75/BLU37 :*Easily Solo'd by THF/NIN with moderate evasion gear. Feint and Assassins charged used but not needed. DE = 25% HP loss. Touched me once for 200dmg. :*In regards to "Easily solo'd" don't take this NM as a joke because he will mess you up, as THF/NIN he is not EASILY solo'd because he hits very accurately. I used very good evasion gear and he still landed tons of hits in enough to kill me. I didn't use bloody bolts but there was not even enough time to use them because I had to keep trying to get my shadows up. Draylo 10:50, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :*Easily solo'd by 75RDM/37NIN. Hit me twice for a total of 31 damage. Had high accuracy, but nothing a RDM can't handle. :*HA! Trio'd by a lvl 56 PAL, 56 RDM, and 52 DRK! Filled TP before battle, and used and lost three Adventure Fellows, but killed it. Didn't even use a 2-hour. --ScourgeOfAges 02:28, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :*Solo'd with minor difficulty 75WHM/34NIN, VERY susceptible to paralyze, finished with 200+mp, no 2hr necessary July 7 09 :*Soloed by NIN75/WHM37. Don't underestimate this monster! I had sub WHM for Teleport-Holla and only had Utsusemi up when I popped the NM because I thought 'surely an AF NM won't be much trouble, right?' ... I was mistaken. It hits like a truck (about 200 damage per hit on a decently geared NIN, and can also double attack) and has extremely high accuracy. Mighty Strikes is a huge problem if you get caught waiting on Utsusemi timers. --Feenicks 09:34, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :*Easy solo by 75BLU/37NIN. Opened with Chain Affinity Savage Blade Disseverment. Distortion dropped him to about 50%. Hysteric Barrage, Frenetic Rip, and a 2nd Disseverment and it was over :*Soloed as 70BLU/NIN. Got 300% tp buffed with Utsusemi: Ichi, Metallic Body, and Refeuling. Started battle used Chain affinity then Vorpal Blade into Hysteric Barrage, then followed with stuns and strongest spells possible when they were back up. Hit for 100s at first after Mighty Strikes started doing about 200. Was a close fight. --Gespenst 23:25, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :*Trio'd by a 66PLD/WAR(me), 64COR/RNG, and 56DRK/WAR. He definitely never missed me, and the TP drain seemed insignificant. I was able to weapon skill twice during the battle. DRK somehow gained hate during Mighty Strikes and I had a difficult time getting it back, resulting in his death. No 2-hours were used.Katsuke 13:11, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Obvious question: does a DRKs Absorb-ACC stick against this mob? --McGoonagle 09:37, 30 June 2009 (UTC) FYI: He has added effect: Absorb TP. Yes, he can be soloed by a Dancer! But that kinda sorta would have been good to know...before I died trying. A-yup. >.>; --Vyenpakakapaka 01:30, 14 July 2009 (UTC)